SAM Y FREDDIE LA PAREJA IDEAL
by samyfreddie
Summary: ellos descubren lo que siente el uno por el otro


**SAM Y FREDDIE UNA PAREJA IDEAL**

**P.O.V Sam**

_No puede ser que esté pensando en el… yo lo odio no lo puedo evitar… están lindo… NO debo dejar de pensar en el…_

YA EN LA ESCUELA…

Sam como siempre va a llegar tarde- dice carly a freddie

Al fin llegaste puckett-dice fredddie

No me molestes benson-dice sam

Que te sucede sam estas un poco enojada-dice freddie

No me pasa nada y ya deja de estar molestando fredward-dice sam

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Esta linda y perfecta… que estas pensando freddie ella me odia pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… su cabello, su cara, su sonrisa… ya basta yo la odio_

Que haremos esta noche chicas- dice freddie

No lo sé no se me ocurre nada divertido- dice carly

Ya se- dice sam

Que es lo que vamos a hacer? – dice freddie

Podemos hacer travesuras a los demás chicos de la escuela- dice sam

Que te he dicho sobre las travesuras- dice carly a sam

Que no es bueno y solo los chicos lo hacen- dice sam a carly

Entonces que haremos- dice freddie

Hay que hacer una fiesta- dice freddie

Me gusta la idea benson- dice sam

Ya esta entonces será una fiesta-dice carly

**P.O.V Sam**

_Oh no que me pondré esta noche para la fiesta quiero que freddie se fije en mi… pero que estoy pensando freddie no me ama el ama a mi mejor amiga que es carly. Pero quiero verme más atractiva que carly tengo que pensar._

**EN EL APARTAMENTO DE CARLY.**

ESTA FIESTA VA HACER LA MEJOR POR QUE YO VOY A HACER LA ANFITRIONA… PERO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA CREO QUE A FREDDIE LE GUSTA SAM LO PUEDE NOTAR HOY EN ESCUELA COMO SE MIRABAN… DEBO HACER ALGO PARA QUE LOS DOS TERMINEN JUNTOS

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Ya quiero estar en la fiesta para estar con SAM y con carly… pero que me pondré quiero que sam se fije en mi… creo que hoy le voy a decir todo lo que siento por ella_

**YA EN LA FIESTA**

Al fin llegaron- dice carly

Perdón por la tardanza- dice sam

Yo estaba pensando en algunas cosas- dice freddie algo sonrojado

Y se puede saber qué es lo que pensabas- dice sam algo nerviosa

Este… nana…da importante-dice freddie tartamudeando

Ven freddie necesito decirte algo… dice carly

Y que me vas a decir-dice freddie algo intrigado

Todavía te gusto? – dice carly a freddie

Eses…te la verdad NO- dice freddie un poco apenado

No te preocupes- dice carly

Que vamos ya a empezar la fiesta- dice sam un poco enojada

Si ya vamos- dice carly

Carly empieza hablar con los invitados dice que va a ver varios juegos entonces empecemos

Empieza la música y cada invitado y tiene a su pareja correspondiente… y solo quedan sam y freddie solos…

Los dos están sentados en el sofá con un silencio muy incomodo y cuando iba a hablar sam freddie la interrumpió

Quieres bailar? – dice freddie a sam

Si vamos- dice sam un poco sonrojada

Y termino la canción anterior y empezó otra más despacio se quedaron los dos quietos y en silencio…

**P.V.O Sam**

_Este silencio me está matando literalmente me está mirando ya empiezo a sonrojarme espero y no lo note… cambiando de tema se ve muy guapo y sexi… sus ojos, su cara, su sonrisa… que estará pensando ya quiero saberlo…_

**EN LA PISTA**

Los dos seguían en silencio de pronto esta sam habla

Quieres seguir bailando- dice sam un poco sonrojada

Pero yo nunca he bailado este tipo de música- dice freddie un poco apenado

No te preocupes yo te enseño- dice sam con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Se ve tan linda con ese vestido color rojo… debo decirle todo lo que siento por ella que la amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…_

**EN LA PISTA TODAVIA**

Los dos seguían bailando mirándose mutuamente a los ojos

Y cuando freddie ya estaba decido a decirle a sam lo que sentía por ella lo interrumpe carly

**CARLY SEGUIA HABLANDO**

Pero freddie no podía dejar de mirar a sam y en lo linda que se veía en eso que voltea sam para ver a freddie los dos se miraron intensamente y sam le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que freddie se sonrojara.

Que fue ese beso- dice freddie a sam

Por ser tan buen bailarín- dice sam con un poco de sarcasmo

**Y CARLY SEGUIA HABLANDO**

Empezó el juego de parejas y sam y freddie volvieron a quedar juntos como pareja en eso que suena el celular de sam.

Debo irme- dice sam un poco triste

Pero quien te hablo? - Dice freddie

Es un viejo amigo necesita de mi ayuda- dice sam

Pero te puedo acompañar- dice freddie

Si pero primero vamos a despedirnos de carly- dice sam

Si vamos- dice freddie

Ya no tenemos que ir esta sam tiene una emergencia y yo la voy a acompañar- dice freddie

Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dice sam

**LOS DOS VAN CAMINANDO POR EL PARQUE EN SILENCIO LA NOCHE ERA MAS OSCURA DE LO NORMAL Y HACIA FRIO**

Freddie miro a sam ella iba temblando entonces freddie le da su chaqueta pera cubrirla del frio

Sam miro a freddie y le pregunto…

Porque me diste tu chaqueta tú también vas a tener frio-dice sam

No te preocupes yo no tengo frio-dice freddie

Gracias-dice sam

**P.O.V. Sam**

_Porque es tan lindo conmigo si yo siempre lo insulto o le pego… _

Hey sam te estoy hablando-dice freddie algo confundido

Si me estabas hablando-dice sam

Que te sucede te quedaste pasmada- dice freddie

Nada solo que ya me canse de caminar-dice sam

Allá hay unas bancas nos vamos a sentar-dice freddie

Si vamos-dice sam

**YA ESTAN EN LAS BANCAS**

Oye sam te puedo preguntar algo a lo que responde sam si

Te gusta alguien-dice freddie algo sonrojado

Si- dice sam

Lo conozco- dice freddie

Si- dice sam

Es alguien de la escuela- dice freddie un poco triste

Si-dice sam

Y cuando freddie iba a preguntar quién era sam lo beso freddie quedo sorprendido y correspondió al beso de sam

Tengo que decirte algo freddie- dice sam

Si dime- dice freddie

Sobre la llamada no fue mi amigo fue carly ella lo planeo conmigo-dice sam

Ella ya sabía que yo te gustaba- dice freddie

Si- dice sam

Y sam vuelve a besar a freddie fue un beso intenso y a la vez tierno…

**SI QUIEREN SABER QUE ES LO QUE VA A PASAR DEJEN UN COMENTARIO PARA PONER EL OTRO CAPITULO ¡¡¡ ARRIBA SEDDIE!!!**


End file.
